


Waking Dreams

by The_Lunatic_Actress



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Poor Will, Season/Series 03, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lunatic_Actress/pseuds/The_Lunatic_Actress
Summary: Will Graham en a assez. Hannibal Lecter, en revanche, n’en aura jamais assez de Will. Ou quand un cauchemar prend la forme d’un rêve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Waking Dreams est ma première fanfiction sur l'univers torturé de l'incroyable série Hannibal! Il y aura 7 chapitres et elle se situe au milieu de la saison 3 dès qu'Hannibal est emprisonné. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes et hésitez encore moins à me dire que le début vous plaît!
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers d'Hannibal Lecter et ses personnages ne m’appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Thomas Harris. Et plus récemment ils appartiennent à Bryan Fuller. En revanche l'intrigue présentée ici n'appartient qu'à moi et à moi seule.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle après cette révélation. Mais elle ne rajouta rien.

 

Alors il la regarda se lever doucement de sa chaise. Il voulait répliquer, hurler, se débattre, se justifier, protester voire la supplier. Au lieu de cela, il choisit de se taire et de rompre le contact visuel entre eux. Il n’avait pas le courage d’affronter son regard qu’il savait rempli de reproche avant de finalement l’entendre claquer la porte.

 

Un silence oppressant s’installa progressivement dans la chambre d’hôpital de Will Graham. Le son des gouttes de pluie contre l’unique fenêtre et sa respiration devenue erratique se chargèrent de l’enlever. Il fixa avidement la chaise vide. Il la fixa si longtemps et sans ciller que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Ou peut être était-ce tout simplement parce qu’il était triste.

 

Sa vue devenue trouble, il la vit enfin réapparaître. Elle souriait et le regardait amoureusement. Il lui sourit en retour et esquissa maladroitement un geste de la main. Ayant compris ce qu’il essayait de faire elle se rapprocha de son lit et lui donna sa main qu’il s’empressa d’honorer d’un baiser. Il soupira de bien être un instant, bercé par la danse du pouls régulier qu’il sentait au poignet de sa femme.

 

\- Tu oublies que je ne suis plus ta femme, cracha t-elle soudainement en retirant sa main.

 

Will ne sut pas quoi dire, légèrement choqué de la voir réagir ainsi.

 

\- Tu ne sais pas quoi dire, remarqua t-elle acide, comme d’habitude.

 

\- Je suis désolé, bégaya t-il, j’aimerais pouvoir te dire à quel point tu es importante pour moi, finit il par avouer en baissant les yeux jusqu’à la forme apparente de ses pieds au bout du lit, sous la fine couverture.

 

Elle ne réagit pas et lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers elle, elle n’était déjà plus là. Elle avait laissé sa place à quelqu’un d’autre. À un homme. Grand. Blond. La quarantaine. Les yeux rouges du sang des autres.

 

\- Tu es également très important pour moi Will, dit l’homme en souriant légèrement.

 

Will ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur l’homme, empoignant violemment son cou de ses mains, lui volant son air si vital. L’homme ne se dégagea pas et ne se départit pas de son petit sourire insolent au plus grand déplaisir de Will qui _haïssait_ ce sourire. Le sourire du diable.

 

\- Adieu Dr Lecter, triompha t-il néanmoins en serrant le cou de toute ses forces.

 

Il sentait la vie abandonner Hannibal. Il allait mourir sous ses yeux, avec ses mains, dans ses bras comme il l’avait rêvé. C’était libérateur. C’était jouissif. C’était…

 

\- Will !

 

Son prénom prononcé si fort et si près de ses oreilles lui fit violemment ouvrir les yeux alors qu’il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés. Le doux visage de sa femme était juste au dessus du sien. Elle le regarda étrangement comme angoissée qu’il ne se rendorme. C’est alors qu’il remarqua qu’il était trempé de sueur. Et qu’il n’était pas dans une chambre d’hôpital mais chez lui, dans son lit, avec sa femme.

 

 C’était impossible. Molly l’avait quitté il y avait de cela six mois. Sa réaction première était donc de rejeter cette situation improbable désormais. Il déduisit qu’il devait rêver. Si c’était le cas, jamais auparavant il ne se rappelait en avoir fait un aussi calme et apaisant.

 

Certain de ne pas refaire un rêve comme celui-ci ou encore de le voir se réaliser, il décida de le savourer.

Il embrassa tendrement Molly comme si c’était la première fois. Surprise, elle resta statique un instant avant de répondre au baiser et de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

 

\- De quoi as-tu rêvé ? demanda t-elle, la mine inquiète.

 

\- Du diable, répondit-il vaguement en collant son front au sien et en fermant les yeux un instant, apaisé par la chaleur corporelle et la simple présence de Molly tout près de lui.

 

-Je ne suis pourtant pas le diable, Will, prononça une voix grave et élégante qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

 

\- Non, en effet, murmura t-il amèrement en ouvrant les yeux.

 

Il découvrit un Hannibal Lecter souriant juste en face de lui, entouré par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Plus aucune trace de Molly dans ce décor d’ombres. Will, pris dans l’illusion et l’absurdité de ce qu’il vivait, réduisit le peu de distance entre eux et embrassa sauvagement l’homme en face de lui. Il l’embrassa d’une manière dure et sans amour. Il l’embrassa comme il n’avait jamais embrassé personne. Car Hannibal Lecter était différent. Car il ne méritait pas d’être embrassé différemment.

 

\- Vous êtes un monstre que j’ai cru mon ami pour un temps.

 

\- Je suis Dieu, Will. Le Dieu de ta vie, chuchota Hannibal au creux de son oreille. Celui qui décide quand tu souffres, quand tu as peur et surtout quand tu mourras.

 

\- Alors quand vais-je mourir ?

 

Il essaya de cacher son désespoir en posant cette question qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps. Il n’y parvint pas.

 

\- Tu es déjà mort aux yeux de celle qui t’aimais. Et aux yeux du peu d’amis que tu avais. Il ne te reste plus qu’à mourir aux miens pour l’être réellement.

 

\- Comment puis je mourir à vos yeux ?

 

Il connaissait la réponse, il se délectait d’avance de l’entendre dire de la bouche d’Hannibal.

 

\- En me tuant, Will.

 

Will tomba et se réveilla au bruit d’une porte que l’on ouvre. Il l’avait dit. Les murs de l’hôpital s’étaient remis en place autour de lui. Il l’avait dit. Sa perfusion était toujours branchée.

 

Il tourna la tête.

 

Son pouls s’accéléra étrangement.

 

Un nouvel arrivant venait de faire son entrée. La tenue étrangement sobre et sans artifices de son visiteur surprit davantage Will que sa présence ici avec lui.

 

Cette personne était censée être emprisonnée à vie. Mais Will ne s’étonnait plus de rien, encore à moitié dans son rêve, encore à moitié ailleurs à cause de la morphine qu’on lui avait donnée plus tôt et qui continuait de nager dans ses veines.

 

Will prit le temps de se redresser et de s’adosser au dossier du lit pour pouvoir lui parler en face lorsque celui-ci se serait assis sur la chaise à côté. Comme prévu, il s’assit sur la chaise.

 

Mais avant, voulant certainement se montrer attentionné, il mit un oreiller dans le dos de Will pour que celui-ci soit installé plus confortablement. Will s’était laissé faire. Protester semblait inutile.

 

\- J’étais en train de rêver de vous, dit-il faiblement.

 

Cela eu le mérite de ravir le nouvel occupant de la chaise. Mais il n’en laissa rien transparaître.

 

\- Vraiment ? s’enquit-il avec une nonchalance que seul Will pouvait percevoir comme fausse.

 

\- Je me disais que vous m’aviez manqué.

 

Hannibal Lecter bomba le torse et étira ses lèvres fines dans un sourire appréciateur.

 

\- Est-ce que je vous ai manqué aussi, Dr Lecter ? demanda Will.

 

Will savait qu’il avait manqué à Hannibal et il était parfaitement conscient que de l’entendre  dire de la bouche du principal intéressé n’allait pas l’aider à le tuer. Mais il _voulait_ l’entendre. Parce qu’il savait que cela allait lui faire du bien. Malheureusement.

 

\- Chaque jour que Dieu fait, dit Hannibal en perdant son  sourire, sans quitter Will des yeux.

 

Will se trouva immédiatement plus léger après. Il n’était pas prêt d’oublier cette déclaration. Il la garderait en tête lorsqu’il tuerait enfin cet homme amoral. C’est cet étrange amour qui les unissait qui serait sa perte. La perte de _qui_ exactement, il n’en était pas encore vraiment sur.

 

\- Est-ce juste pour me voir que vous vous êtes permis de fausser compagnie aux gardiens de votre asile ? Pour voir comment je vis mon suicide raté ? Rebondit Will en lorgnant sur ses poignets enroulés de plusieurs bandages blancs.

 

\- Je me suis échappé de cet _immonde_ asile, non sans mal, uniquement pour te voir, admit Hannibal. Mais lorsque je suis allé chez toi je ne m’attendais certainement pas à te trouver gisant sur le sol à moitié mort. Si je m’étais contenté d’attendre sagement ta prochaine visite, qui sait où tu serais.

 

Will eut un temps d’arrêt où il réalisa qu’effectivement quelqu’un avait du appeler les secours pour qu’il se retrouve ici et en vie. Et ça n’aurait pas pu être Molly. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis six mois, depuis leur séparation. Pas avant sa visite de ce matin en tout cas.

 

\- Merci, je suppose, bredouilla Will, pas très sur d’être reconnaissant alors.

 

\- Non tu ne l’es pas, remarqua Hannibal sincèrement déçu.

 

Will préféra se taire car c’était la vérité et qu’il aurait fallu être un idiot pour ne pas se rendre compte que Will s’était tranché les veines dans l’espoir évident de ne plus avoir à vivre. Or Hannibal Lecter était beaucoup de chose, mais pas un idiot.

 

\- Nous nous reverrons à ta sortie de l’hôpital,  promit Hannibal.

 

Will resta silencieux, sachant exactement où ils se reverraient.

 

Son visiteur partit, laissant la chaise vide. Encore. Laissant Will seul. Encore.

 

Mais le laissant l’esprit plus clair ; il _devait_ tuer Hannibal Lecter. Sinon il ne pourrait jamais mourir ou même vivre en paix.

 

Le tuer serait le dernier acte avant la tombée du rideau sur la pièce dramatique que fut la vie de Will Graham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leurs avis pour le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

 

 

 

Lorsque Will sortit de l’hôpital, il décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il décida d’aller rendre visite à Jack Crawford d’abord.

 

Ce dernier ne l’accueillit pas très chaleureusement en le voyant entrer dans son bureau. Il avait néanmoins d’excellentes raisons pour cette absence de chaleur. Sa femme était morte. Hannibal Lecter s’était échappé et, entre autre, son ami Will qu’il n’avait plus vu beaucoup depuis six mois avait tenté de se suicider.

 

\- Jack, sourit sans conviction Will.

 

\- Will…, murmura Jack en fixant les poignets meurtris, cachés par un épais pull brun.

 

Will baissa les yeux et tira sur les manches de son pull.

 

\- Hannibal s’est échappé, déclara Jack après plusieurs secondes de silence inconfortable.

 

Pas de « comment vas-tu ? ». Pas de commentaires. Pas de remarques. Ce n’était pas parce que Jack se fichait de savoir comment allait Will. Il lui avait rendu visite à l’hôpital. Non, le problème était que Jack était lui-même au bord du gouffre, plus assez fort pour aider un ami, plus assez fort pour s’aider lui-même.

 

\- Je sais, répondit Will.

 

\- Tu sais, s’étonna Jack. Comment ? On n’en a pas encore informé la presse, on a réussi à garder l’info secrète et c’est arrivé le même jour que ton… que ton hum accident…

 

\- Je le sais car il m’a rendu visite, dit limpidement Will, sans prêter attention à la gêne évidente de Jack.

 

Will préféra passer sous silence que c’était également ce même tueur cannibale qui avait appelé les secours et qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Jack n’avait pas besoin de savoir ça. Will lui-même aurait aimé ne pas le savoir.

 

\- Quoi ? s’étouffa Jack. Quand ?

 

\- Je ne sais plus, mentit Will. J’ai beaucoup dormi durant mon hospitalisation, mes souvenirs sont flous.

 

\- Mais comment ça se fait que personne ne l’ait remarqué ? s’énerva Jack en massant son crâne chauve et en attrapant un téléphone pour prévenir tout le monde de cette vitale information.

 

\- Tu l’as dit toi-même ; personne n’est encore informé de son évasion. Et dans un hôpital on est plus occupé à soigner qu’à regarder les visages.

 

Jack se tut, approuvant silencieusement. Will ne voulait pas en dire plus. Il savait où se cachait Hannibal mais il voulait l’avoir rien que pour lui. Il voulait être le seul à avoir le plaisir de l’arrêter définitivement. Il avait seulement voulu voir le visage de son ami une dernière fois avant d’affronter ce qu’il savait inévitable.

 

Il ouvrait la porte du bureau de Jack pour sortir lorsque celui-ci, en composant un numéro,  reprit la parole :

 

\- Et de quoi avez-vous parlé ?

 

\- De rien. Il était seulement venu voir si j’étais bien en vie, déclara t-il. Au revoir Jack. Bon courage pour le retrouver.

 

Jack n’osait plus demander de l’aide à Will depuis que Molly l’avait abandonné. Il avait pitié de cet homme brisé.

 

Et puis, pensa Jack, Hannibal voudra certainement revoir Will. Même s’il ne comprenait rien à leur étrange relation, il savait que le cannibale était obsédé par son pauvre ami. À ce moment là, Jack commença mentalement à établir son propre plan. Plan que n’avait absolument pas anticipé Will trop obnubilé par le sien.

 

\- Repose toi, Will, tu en as besoin.

 

Mais Will ne l’écoutait déjà plus.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Voici la suite! Ne soyez pas timide et commentez si vous aimez! J'adore lire un retour! 
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

 

 

Will émergea de ses pensées seulement lorsqu’il arriva devant sa maison. Ses chiens ne l’y attendaient plus. Il les avait tous donné à un amoureux des bêtes peu de temps après que Molly l’ait quitté. Dans une autre vie où il n’aurait jamais rencontré Hannibal Lecter peut être que cet homme serait devenu son ami. Ils auraient pu discuter de leur passion commune pour ces animaux, aller pêcher, passer simplement du temps ensemble. Il chassa ses pensées remplies de _si_ d’un mouvement de tête.

 

Sachant que toutefois quelqu’un l’attendait dans cette maison, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bouclés afin de les discipliner un peu. Il se surprit à avoir peur de ce qui allait se passer. Il redoutait de se faire encore manipuler. Mais tant pis. Il ne pouvait plus reculer ; il avait déjà franchi la porte d’entrée et était dans sa cuisine.  

 

Hannibal était là. Il lui souriait, ayant presque l’air innocent de tout soupçons. Presque.

 

\- Bonjour Will, l’accueillit-il en lui désignant une chaise pour s’asseoir.

 

Hannibal portait un vieux pull de Will et cuisinait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une omelette. Il était à l’aise et n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il était chez lui. Cette impression ébranla Will pour une raison encore inconnue.

 

\- Bonjour Hannibal, dit-il en s’asseyant.

 

\- Plus de « Dr Lecter » ? Hannibal haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Je trouve ça trop impersonnel pour ce que nous sommes à présent, attaqua Will.

 

\- Et que sommes-nous Will ? contre-attaqua Hannibal.

 

\- Je n’en suis pas bien sûr, avoua Will. Mais nous sommes intimes.

 

Hannibal récupéra une assiette d’un placard et la posa délicatement devant Will. Un verre rempli d’eau et une serviette étaient déjà en place sur la table et une délicieuse odeur s’était répandue dans la pièce.

 

\- Que m’avez-vous cuisinez Hannibal ?

 

\- Assez intimes pour nous appeler par nos prénoms mais pas assez pour oser nous tutoyer, remarqua Hannibal en glissant l’omelette dans l’assiette de Will.

 

\- Que _m’as-tu_ cuisiné Hannibal, reprit Will sans se démonter.

 

\- Une omelette. Végétarienne, précisa t-il.

 

Effectivement, cette omelette ne semblait contenir que d’innocentes tomates et d’innocents champignons en guise d’accompagnement. Rassuré, Will voulut manger, lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il n’avait pas de couvert. Hannibal anticipa sa question :

 

\- Je ne te donne ni couteau ni fourchette, Will. Tu restes un suicidaire fraîchement sorti de l’hôpital. C’est moi qui vais te nourrir. Ainsi, tes poignets pourront se reposer.

 

Il conclut ses dires en attrapant le poignet gauche de Will, en remontant la manche du pull et en posant un baiser aérien sur les bandages.

 

Will déglutit, réellement mal à l’aise à présent. Mais s’étant reprit très vite, Hannibal ne vit pas son trouble.

 

Sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Hannibal s’était pris une chaise et l’avait positionné tout près de la sienne. À cette proximité, Will pouvait pleinement respirer son odeur naturelle et épicée.

 

Et Hannibal pouvait sans doute sentir son odeur d’après-rasage. Et sa transpiration. Qui avait dangereusement augmenté depuis le début de leur conversation.

 

Hannibal découpa tranquillement l’omelette en plusieurs morceaux, inconscient des problèmes intérieurs de Will. Il lui tendit le plus gros morceau, transpercé par les piques de la fourchette, juste devant sa bouche.

 

Will, obéissant, sépara sa lèvre inférieure de sa jumelle et son palais fut assailli d’une chaude et excellente saveur. Il savoura le plat, bouchée par bouchée, devant l’approbation du cuisinier.

 

Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que ce cadeau était piégé. Il plongea dans un sommeil forcé devant des yeux noirs étincelants de joie malsaine.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé des kudos, ça motive! Voici la suite! Savourez la ;)
> 
> Oh et : le tag Dubious Consent a une raison d’être dans ce chapitre

 

 

 

Ses pieds étaient attachés entre eux avec de la corde. La corde était tellement serrée qu’elle lui brûlait la peau des chevilles. Ses poignets meurtris avaient été épargnés de cette torture ; Will portait l’ancienne tenue de prisonnier d’Hannibal. Celle qui empêchait tous mouvements des bras. La camisole de force.

 

Semblable à celle qu’il avait porté autrefois.

 

L’esprit de Will commença à se réveiller des effets de la drogue consommée et il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un vertige en réalisant qu’Hannibal avait dû le déshabiller pour qu’il se retrouve habillé ainsi. Plus gênant encore, Will se souvenait avoir mis un caleçon ce matin, or il pouvait sentir qu’il ne portait strictement aucun sous-vêtement.

 

\- Ah ! Will ! s’exclama Hannibal, sortant l’appelé de ses pensées. Je m’excuse de m’être servi d’une astuce aussi puérile que des somnifères dans la nourriture mais c’était par mesure de sécurité.

 

Ils étaient dans une chambre se rendit alors compte Will. Une chambre d’hôtel à en juger par la décoration impersonnelle et la clé portant le numéro 17 posée sur l’unique table de la pièce. Et Will était allongé sur un grand lit. Le seul, remarqua t-il, préoccupé.

 

En fait il n’était pas correct de dire qu’il était allongé. Il était en réalité _attaché_ au lit ; la corde qui entourait ses chevilles semblait être reliée aux pieds en bois de ce dernier. Une angoisse sourde s’insinua dans son ventre et cette fois il ne parvint pas à le cacher.

 

Will aurait préféré qu’Hannibal l’empoisonne au lieu de simplement le droguer.

 

_Tout aurait été fini._

 

\- Allons, Will, tu n’as rien à craindre de moi, susurra Hannibal en s’allongeant à ses côtés.

 

Will paniqua mais réussit néanmoins à avoir l’air agacé en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son réveil.

 

\- Où sont mes vêtements ?

 

_Et mon caleçon ?_

 

\- Dans ma valise, ne t’en fais pas pour eux. Quand à ton caleçon ne t’inquiètes pas non plus pour lui ; je le porte.

 

Ainsi la question du caleçon était réglée. Ou encore plus loin de l’être, cela dépendait du point de vue.

 

\- Pourquoi ? interrogea Will aussi gêné qu’énervé.

 

\- Parce que la matière est de bonne qualité et que j’aime avoir _ton_ odeur sur moi.

 

_Oh mon Dieu. C’est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller._

 

Mais non, c’était bien réel et Will put s’en rendre compte lorsqu’il sentit le poids d’Hannibal sur lui. Sans prévenir, le cannibale avait posé ses mains de chaque cotés du visage de Will et l’observait silencieusement. Il semblait être en adoration devant lui. Il le regardait comme un prédateur qui contemple sa proie avant de profiter d’elle.

 

Pendant un instant, Will pensa vaguement qu’Hannibal le regardait comme on regarde l’Amour en personne.

 

Avec envie.

 

Avec désespoir.

 

Avec désir.

 

Avec peur.

 

Avec cruauté.

 

 

\- J’ai rêvé de nombreuses fois de cette situation, commença Hannibal en se léchant la lèvre supérieure, j’imaginais des scénarios dans lesquels tu étais complètement à ma merci et où tu adorais ça. Voir son fantasme se réaliser est une expérience assez exceptionnelle, je dois dire.

 

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Will, Hannibal fondit sur sa bouche et en força l’entrée avec sa langue. Will était partagé entre vomir ou approfondir le baiser. Sa condition de détenu ne lui laissait pourtant pas beaucoup d’option. Il choisit cependant de ne pas participer. Ce qui eu pour effet d’exciter encore plus Hannibal.

 

Enlever le pantalon de Will étant impossible à cause des cordes qui le maintenait en place. Hannibal se contenta de le baisser jusqu’aux genoux.

 

Son sexe se retrouva alors exposé et vulnérable.

 

Hannibal se décolla des lèvres de Will, uniquement pour continuer ses baisers plus bas. Il embrassa le nombril de Will qui frissonna d’anticipation. Il baissa la tête un peu plus et se retrouva à lécher toute la longueur du sexe de Will jusqu’à ce qu’il soit en érection.

 

Will avait honte d’être excité aussi rapidement. Mais voir Hannibal en train de lui donner une fellation était un spectacle bien trop renversant pour ne rien ressentir.   _Il satisfait mon désir._

_Mon désir,_ réalisa Will. Il avait du _désir_ pour Hannibal. C’était terrifiant de le comprendre et de le vivre en même temps.

 

_Mais qu’est ce que je fais ? Comment je vais faire pour le tuer maintenant ?_

_Arrête ne pense pas à ça._

Hannibal prit soudainement en bouche son sexe jusqu’à le sentir buter contre le fond de sa gorge. De sa main gauche, Hannibal titilla l’anus de Will et de sa main droite il joua avec ses testicules.

 

_C’est trop._

_Trop. Trop. Trop._

 

Will s’évanouit avant de pouvoir jouir.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir les fannibals! Voici votre dose! Un grand grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissés des kudos!
> 
> Bonne Lecture!

 

 

 

 

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu’il s’était réveillé et Hannibal n’avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot. Ils étaient dans une vieille Jeep inconfortable avec Hannibal au volant. Il n’avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils roulaient mais à en juger par les yeux fatigués d’Hannibal, cela  devait faire longtemps.

 

Will n’avait plus les pieds attachés mais avait toujours cette affreuse camisole qui coinçait ses bras. C’est avec un immense soulagement qu’il s’était rendu compte qu’il portait un sous-vêtement. Il s’efforçait de ne pas penser à la forte probabilité que cela soit celui qu’Hannibal avait sur lui lorsqu’il s’est échappé.

 

Il n’y parvint pas et le tissu contre son aine lui parut rêche pendant tout le voyage.

 

 

Will avait essayé de parler pour savoir où ils allaient mais le mutisme dans lequel semblait s’être plongé son kidnappeur avait eu raison de sa détermination.

 

Le crâne de Will bouillonnait de questions sans réponses et c’était épuisant.

 

 _Pourquoi m’a t-il capturé ? Pourquoi m’a-t-il emmené avec lui dans sa fuite ? Pourquoi m’a-t-il sucé ? Est-ce que c’est une autre sorte de manipulation ? La manipulation par le désir_   _?_

 

Et si on remontait plus loin dans les interrogation de Will, la première était : pourquoi l’avait il sauvé de cette ridicule tentative de suicide ? Voulait-il le tuer lui-même comme Will voulait tuer Hannibal ? Non, car si c’était le cas il avait eu beaucoup de possibilités pour le faire jusque là et pourtant le cœur de Will battait toujours. Hannibal semblait vouloir attendre avant d’agir. _Mais attendre quoi ? Et pour faire quoi ?_

 

Il avait peur de savoir. Hannibal ne voulait quand même pas le garder pour lui prisonnier tout au long de sa fuite ? Non, c’était grotesque, c’était ridicule, c’était complètement dingue, c’était… _possible_ …

 

À défaut de faire parler Hannibal, Will comptait bien le faire réagir et ainsi déduire ses intentions. Il prit donc de nouveau la parole, brisant le silence forcé, dans l’intérieur miteux de leur moyen de transport.

 

\- Hannibal, pourquoi as-tu appelé les secours en me trouvant à moitié mort ce jour-là ? Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas simplement laissé mourir ?

 

L’appelé eut une moue désapprobatrice. Il n’aimait pas l’idée que Will ait pu aller si loin dans son envie de mort. Le suicide dépassait Hannibal. Il ne voulait pas spécialement le reconnaître mais cette pratique était pour lui la plus abominable au monde.

 

Plus abominable que tout.

 

C’était la plus grande forme d’ _irrespect_ qu’un être humain puisse montrer envers la vie.

 

Will changea totalement de sujet pour avoir une autre réaction de ce genre. Un simple mouvement facial pouvait lui apprendre l’état d’esprit d’Hannibal.

 

\- Est-ce ton caleçon que je porte en ce moment ?

 

Hannibal lança un simple coup d’œil à Will et cela lui suffit pour comprendre que la situation l’amusait beaucoup. Oui, ils portaient donc chacun le caleçon de l’autre. Il les avait fait faire _un échange de sous-vêtements_. Cela dépassait Will. Hannibal voulait réellement être le plus près possible de lui et que le sentiment soit réciproque. Hannibal voulait donc une sorte de… _relation ?_

_C’est du délire. Une romance entre un cannibale sociopathe et un asocial dépressif ?_

 

Will essaya autre chose, juste pour savoir.

 

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que m’as dit Molly à l’hôpital juste avant ta visite ?

 

C’était rhétorique, bien sur. Seul lui et Molly connaissaient la réponse. Il n’avait pas prévu de dire ça à Hannibal mais au fond pourquoi particulièrement le lui cacher ?

 

_Au point où j’en suis._

 

\- Elle m’a dit que si j’avouais enfin que je t’avais aimé, elle pourrait me pardonner d’avoir détruit notre couple.

 

Hannibal se crispa mais n’esquissa aucun geste. Will fut déçu par son absence de réaction. Cette affirmation venant de Molly l’avait énormément perturbé sur le moment. Il aurait aimé qu’elle affecte Hannibal autant que lui.

 

 

 

Mais visiblement, ce qui choquait Will, ne méritait pas plus qu’un haussement de sourcil pour Hannibal.

 

 

 

\- Elle m’a aussi dit qu’elle m’aiderait à reprendre ma vie en main si j’étais prêt à l’aimer comme au début. Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aimait encore.

 

\- Et qu’en est-il de ton côté ? demanda Hannibal, n’y tenant plus.

 

Will savait qu’à présent il avait le contrôle. Il prit donc son temps, se délectant de voir Hannibal s’impatienter, avant d’avouer :

 

\- Je ne sais pas.

 

\- L’aimes tu ?

 

\- Oui, évidemment.

 

\- Veux tu te remettre avec elle ? osa questionner le psychiatre.

 

Le dialogue avait été trop rapide, Will se sentait étrangement exposé.

 

\- Je… Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas, non… répondit gauchement son patient de toujours.

 

\- Tu l’aimes mais tu ne veux plus être avec elle, récapitula Hannibal, mais pourquoi ? Peut être parce que tu sais que votre couple ne peut plus fonctionner ?

 

Will eut pendant un instant le sentiment d’être revenu en arrière et d’être le patient du Dr Lecter. Il s’imaginait être assis sur un des sièges en cuir, en face d’Hannibal, dans son grand bureau si élégamment décoré.

 

Mais une violente secousse fit trembler la Jeep et la réalité lui retomba brutalement sur les épaules.

 

\- Non, ce n’est pas pour ça. Et en fait, je sais exactement pourquoi, se contredit-il en regardant défiler le paysage par sa fenêtre même s’il ne voyait presque rien depuis que la nuit était tombée.

 

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi alors ?

 

\- Je ne veux pas me remettre avec elle parce que je ne veux juste… _plus_ vivre, confia Will, la voix tremblante.

 

Un silence glacial accueillit ses dernières paroles.

 

En temps normal, Hannibal, face à un suicidaire, aurait eu comme réflexe premier de lui expliquer l’importance et la beauté de la vie. Le monstre en lui aurait très certainement capturé le suicidaire, l’aurait enfermé, l’aurait isolé, l’aurait torturé, et ce, jusqu’à l’entendre le supplier de le relâcher, de le laisser vivre.

 

Et _là_ alors, et là seulement, il l’aurait achevé. Puis il l’aurait mangé.

 

Mais là il s’agissait de Will.

 

Alors Hannibal choisit ses mots avec soin.

 

\- La vie est une chose merveilleuse, Will. Tu réapprendras à l’aimer.

 

\- Vraiment ? ria t-il caustique. Et comment ?

 

Hannibal ne répondit pas et la suite du voyage se déroula dans un silence, rempli de non-dits.

 

Will n’était pas sur de savoir si son ancien psychiatre n’avait pas répondu parce qu’il avait finit par l'agacer avec ses questions, ou si c’était parce que malheureusement Hannibal ne connaissait pas la réponse à une telle question.

 

_Ce serait bien la première fois._

 

_Dommage._

 

_J’aurai vraiment eu besoin d’une réponse à cette question._

 

 

La Jeep tourna sur un sentier désert et une immense maison abandonnée dans la nature se dessina devant eux. Elle paraissait irréelle, sortie de nulle part et complètement déplacée dans ce décor rural.

 

\- Nous sommes arrivés.

 

Hannibal se gara sur le côté et sortit, les yeux rêveurs en contemplant la maison.

 

Lorsque Will entra, il eut l’impression d’être dans un château, en plein rêve médiéval. La décoration était somptueuse. La hauteur de plafond était incroyable. La beauté des meubles était indéniable.

 

Will se sentit comme un intrus. Puis Hannibal, en lui souriant doucement, posa la main sur le bas de son dos et il se sentit chez lui.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Commentaire?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir! Mon histoire touche à sa fin! Merci beaucoup pour les kudos!
> 
> Bonne Lecture à tous!

 

 

 

Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était arrivé là mais Will était dans une grande baignoire à pieds de lion, détendu. Hannibal, tout habillé, était derrière lui, accroupi, et lui massait le cuir chevelu avec une infinie tendresse, posant quelques fois un rapide baiser dans le cou de Will.

 

L’eau était tiède, ni trop chaude ni trop froide. Will se sentait bien. _Étrangement_ bien.

 

\- Tes bouclettes naturelles sont très belles, Will. J’en suis jaloux.

 

Will sourit au compliment. Hannibal avait toujours eu cet effet apaisant sur les gens que Will se souvenait avoir tant apprécié au début de leur amitié.

 

\- Jaloux, vraiment ? Alors que tes cheveux sont toujours impeccablement propres et coiffés ?

 

Un léger rire résonna derrière Will, dans l’immense salle d’eau.

 

\- Oui, c’est vrai. Mais je préfère tes cheveux Will, articula Hannibal en lui léchant le lobe d’oreille.

 

\- Je… D’accord, bafouilla Will, toujours étranger à cette nouvelle proximité.

 

 

Un silence confortable s’installa de nouveau. Will était dorloté par Hannibal depuis leur arrivée dans cette maison. Comme s’il voulait prouver qu’il était capable d’être agréable à vivre. Depuis leur arrivée, hier, Will a prit deux bains, supervisé par Hannibal.

 

 _Entièrement_ supervisé par Hannibal.

 

Il déshabille Will, il fait couler l’eau, il l’installe dans la baignoire, il choisit le gel douche et le lave avec une éponge toute douce. Et ce soir il lui a fait un massage en lui lavant les cheveux. C’est agréable et Will ne peut pas nier qu’il adore la sensation des larges mains d’Hannibal prenant soin de lui. Mais il n’oublie pas que ce sont ces mêmes mains qui ont tué un nombre incalculable d’être humains.

 

Non, il n’arrive pas à l’oublier et ne veut _absolument_ pas l’oublier.

 

 

Lorsque Will fut jugé suffisamment propre pour Hannibal, ce dernier l’aida à sortir de la baignoire et le recouvrit d’une épaisse serviette en éponge. Hannibal avait largement eu le temps de voir et de contempler l’anatomie complète de Will. Et il semblait prendre grand plaisir à l’observer nu. C’était une réelle source de gêne et d’inconfort pour Will mais, désireux de ne pas le montrer, il essayait d’agir indifféremment face à ça.

 

Alors qu’au fond de lui il n’était pas du tout indifférent à _ça_. Mais au moins Hannibal ne l’avait plus touché depuis l’incident de la chambre d’hôtel. Will se fit plusieurs fois la terrible réflexion que si il ne s’était pas évanoui, Hannibal aurait certainement continué et l’aurait probablement violé.

 

_Et je n’aurai rien pu faire pour l’en empêcher._

 

Will frissonna en marchant dans les longs couloirs de la maison, Hannibal à ses côtés. Ils se dirigeaient vers une grande chambre, la chambre de Will, où Hannibal le laissait passer la majorité de son temps, seul, en paix.

 

Lorsque Will lui a demandé _où_ ils étaient, Hannibal a simplement répondu que cette maison lui appartenait. Il n’en saurait pas plus, il n’avait pas besoin d’en savoir plus.

 

\- Bonne nuit Hannibal, prononça Will en entrant dans sa chambre.

 

Will avança jusqu’à son lit et entendit la porte claquer. Mais il n’entendit pas le si caractéristique bruit du verrouillage qui suivait après habituellement. Il se retourna.

 

Hannibal était entré aussi et le jaugeait du regard. Will était torse nu, uniquement caché par la serviette sur ses hanches. Il était dans une nouvelle situation. Que devait-il faire ? Attendre qu’Hannibal sorte ? Se changer devant lui comme si de rien n’était ? Il n’y arriverait pas.

 

\- Quoi ? eut-il le courage de demander.

 

\- Tu as repris des couleurs, Will, constata Hannibal en faisant un pas vers lui. Je crois être en mesure d’affirmer que tu ne risques plus de t’évanouir si jamais je recommençais à me  montrer avenant avec toi.

 

Hannibal refit un pas et la respiration de Will se bloqua.

 

_Non._

 

\- Qu’en penses tu ?

 

_Ça importe maintenant ?_

 

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes, Hannibal. Si je me suis évanoui ce n’est pas parce que j’étais fatigué mais parce que  j’étais extrêmement dégoûté ! se défendit Will hargneusement, prêt à jouer cartes sur table. Je ne suis pas attiré par toi.

 

Hannibal sembla se contreficher du rejet de Will.

 

\- Tu as également dit, il y longtemps, que tu ne me trouvais pas intéressant, rétorqua Hannibal, serein. Ça viendra.

 

Will soupira, excédé par le calme d’Hannibal.

 

Mais au fond de lui ce qu’il craignait le plus à cet instant était qu’Hannibal se rende compte qu’il avait _déjà_ raison.

 

_Je n’aurai même plus le dégoût comme arme contre toi. J’aurai perdu ma dernière protection._

 

\- Et tu n’es absolument pas dégoûté par moi ou mes agissements, Will. Si tu veux mon avis ce serait même plutôt le contraire, affirma Hannibal, une certaine douceur perceptible dans le son de sa voix.

 

_Oh. Non._

 

\- Vous dîtes n’importe quoi, répliqua Will en le vouvoyant intentionnellement.

 

\- Tu peux te mentir à toi-même et même me vouvoyer si ça t’amuse Will. Mais moi je lis en toi. Et je peux t’assurer que tu as envie de moi, au moins autant que moi j’ai envie de toi.

 

Hannibal s’avança jusqu’à pouvoir respirer la douce odeur fruitée du gel douche qu’il avait choisi pour Will.

 

_Recule._

 

\- À la seconde où vous me laisserez seul avec une possibilité d’évasion, je partirais. À la seconde où vous me laisserez seul avec la possibilité de me tuer pour arrêter cet enfer je le ferais, menaça Will, très sérieux.

 

_Recule. Recule. Vas t-en. Laisse moi._

 

\- Et quel est-il ton enfer ? Me supporter ou te supporter ? À moins que ça ne soit juste un désir égoïste d’échapper à ta réalité ?

 

Will sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il se força à les retenir. Il tremblait de tout son corps et ce n’était pas  à cause du froid qui rampait sur son corps à demi nu.

 

 

_Pars._

_Pars, comme tu aurais dû ce jour-là en me voyant à terre._

_PARS._

 

\- Pourquoi m’as-tu sauvé la vie Hannibal ? _Pourquoi ?_

 

_Ne répond pas. Et sors de la pièce. Ou dis que tu regrettes. Et tue moi._

Mais Hannibal avait une toute autre réponse à lui apporter.

 

\- Parce que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. J’ai besoin de toi.

 

_Non. Non. Non._

 

\- Je voulais _mourir_ ce jour-là Hannibal ! Et je le veux toujours ! J’ai bien le droit de choisir ma mort non ?!

 

_Non, ne me tends pas tes bras. Non._

 

\- Will, je suis certain que tu peux reprendre goût à la vie.

 

_Je ne veux pas. Tue moi._

 

-MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS !

 

Hannibal le considéra un moment puis pris un air grave, comme s’il avait la conviction qu’il fallait qu’il dise quelque chose d’infiniment triste à cet instant précis.  Car sinon il n’en aurait peut être plus jamais l’occasion. Il prit les mains tremblantes de Will dans les siennes, les yeux remplis d’une compassion effrayante.

 

\- Je t’aime Will.

 

_NON._

 

\- Non. Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! explosa Will en repoussant violemment Hannibal.

 

Il commença à arpenter la chambre, sans but, en se tenant la tête entre les mains, la respiration haletante. Il avait l’impression de se noyer. De se noyer dans ses mensonges. C’était insupportable, invivable, insoutenable.

 

_Il n’y a pas d’air dans cette chambre. Pas d’air. Pas d’air. Pas d’air. Pas d’air._

_Besoin d’air._

 

\- Je t’aiderais à sortir de cette dépression, tu verras. Ensemble nous passerons ce mauvais moment, lui assura la voix calme et prudente d’Hannibal.

 

Il se rapprocha de lui et lui reprit doucement les mains. Les mains de Will étaient glacées et agitées. Celles d’Hannibal étaient chaudes et imperturbables.

 

\- _Comment_  ? hoqueta Will entre deux sanglots.

 

Les larmes s’étaient échappées sans qu’il ne puisse rien y faire. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Hannibal avait le contrôle.

 

\- Nous trouverons. Je te le promets, Will.

 

Hannibal l’embrassa tendrement sur le front et cela ramena de l’air dans les poumons de Will.

 

_Oui. Ne me lâche pas._

\- Je te le promets.

 

Cela révéla quelque chose d’essentiel à Will.

 

Hannibal l’aimait. Hannibal était prêt à l’aider. Hannibal ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

 

_Jamais._

 

Et Will pouvait apprendre à l’aimer.

 

_Oui._

 

Malgré tout ce qu’il lui avait fait subir.

 

_Oui._

 

Malgré tous ses crimes contre-nature, il sentait qu’il pouvait aimer cet homme.

 

_Oui._

 

\- Je reste avec toi Will.

 

 

_Il faut que je parle._

 

\- Hannibal, je…

 

 

_Il faut qu’il sache._

 

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ; une cinquantaine de policiers armés envahirent la chambre. Jack Crawford les dirigeait avec la fierté agrippée sur ses traits. Il était fier d’être là, de sauver Will Graham et de remettre la main sur Hannibal Lecter.

 

Pourtant, lorsque Jack croisa le regard de Will, ce n’est ni de la reconnaissance, ni de la fatigue qu’il vit dans ses yeux. Il vit une insistante et incompréhensible haine. Comme s’il l’avait empêché de réaliser son plus grand rêve.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou à tous! Voici la fin!   
> Bonne Lecture!

 

 

 

 

 

Jack Crawford avait prévenu toutes les autorités de Baltimore et de tout l’État du Maryland, leur donnant l’ordre de rechercher le dangereux cannibale Hannibal Lecter et son captif, l’ancien profiler en chef du FBI, Will Graham.

 

Mais le temps de rassembler assez d’hommes, Jack était arrivé trop tard chez Will. La maison était déjà déserte. Toutes les affaires de Will avaient été emportées et une Jeep avait été volée. Mais malgré les apparences, Jack _savait_ que Will avait du agir sous la contrainte et qu’il risquait sa vie à chaque instant. Jack avait donc insisté sur le terme « captif » en lançant l’avis de recherche.

 

Mais en voyant les deux hommes, debout dans la chambre, aussi proches, avec Will uniquement vêtu d’une serviette, il eu de sérieux doutes. En voyant le regard de Will, il eut la conviction qu’il venait d’interrompre un moment important. Voire même _intime_.

 

Jack fit arrêter Hannibal Lecter. Pour la seconde fois. Il lui mit les menottes devant une grande troupe d’hommes armés. Jack était content de lui à cet instant. Cette sensation était la bienvenue. Et peu importe le regard noir de son ami, peu importe le fait qu’il venait de briser les potentiels rêves d’une nouvelle vie pour Will.

 

Il venait de capturer le cannibale le plus scabreux, le plus redoutable et le plus intelligent des États-Unis. Voire même du monde. Pour la seconde fois dans sa vie, il se sentait fier.

 

 

Will ne prononça pas un mot pendant qu’on lui arrachait Hannibal des bras. Il n’y avait rien à dire.

 

Encore une fois, le moment était passé.

 

Hannibal ne le quitta pas des yeux une seule fois et lui lança un étrange clin d’œil avant d’entrer dans le fourgon de la police. Il _savait_ qu’ils allaient bientôt se revoir.

 

Et bien sur, il avait raison, encore une fois.

 

Deux mois après son emprisonnement, Will obtint l’autorisation de venir lui rendre visite.

 

\- Tes poignets sont-ils guéris ? fut la première question d’Hannibal en le voyant arriver devant sa cellule.

 

_Est-ce que tu vas mieux ?_

 

\- Ils le sont.

 

_Oui._

 

\- Bien.

 

_J’ai hâte._

 

 

Ils échangèrent un long regard sans rien ajouter. La durée autorisée pour cette visite touchait presque déjà à sa fin de toute façon. Et puis, il n’y avait rien à dire. Le moment allait bientôt pouvoir se présenter à nouveau. Et Will allait l’aider à s’enfuir cette fois.

 

Et cette fois-ci, il prendrait la décision interdite, le choix amoral, le chemin égoïste, le cauchemar plaisant, le rêve impossible. Il prendrait Hannibal.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est terminé! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin! Les commentaires et les kudos sont les bienvenus! :)


End file.
